With the advent of digital cameras and smart electronic devices, such as smartphones with integrated camera, the popularity of photography has tremendously increased. It has become possible for users to capture desired image using these devices irrespective of time-of-day or location. During the capture of an image or a video, a user may want to focus on objects that are of interest in a scene rather than other unwanted objects that may also be present in the scene. At present, the digital cameras or the smartphones captures all objects of a scene that are within the camera view angle. In such cases, the user may try to capture the scene from different view angles to capture the objects that are of interest for a desired image. Alternatively, the user may remove the unwanted objects by post-processing, such as image editing, of the photographed image. However, re-photographing may be burdensome, and it may also increase a likelihood of photographing the objects that are of interest in an undesired condition due to a change in conditions of the surrounding environment. Further, the removal of the unwanted objects from the photographed image may be tiresome and leave image artifacts in the processed image. For example, removed portions that corresponds to the unwanted objects in the captured scene may not be accurately restored.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.